Companies continue to develop an ever increasing variety of techniques to interact with customers. For example, a company may provide a website that includes details about products and/or services of the company. Additionally, the website may include support information, or functionality to purchase products and services from the company. A customer, for instance, may interact with the website to find information about a prospective purchase and later, after the purchase, to find information regarding use of the purchase. Consequently, the amount of information that is made available via these techniques is ever-increasing, which may make it difficult for customers to locate desired information using traditional techniques.
One such traditional technique that has been employed by the companies involves the use of search technologies. For example, the company may include search technologies on a website to allow customers to hunt for answers to their questions. This may work well for certain types of queries and issues, but may fail as questions become increasingly complex, as issue resolution may require personalized information, and so on. As a result, users may “walk away” from the website frustrated, may make a time-consuming call to a human customer service representative (CSR), and so on. Therefore, traditional search techniques may have a negative impact on user experience with the website and consequently on the user's view of the company as a whole.